The Fast and The Dead
by Firelizard46
Summary: Dom and Brian finally got to live their lives together and safe from harm. That is until the dead stops staying dead. M/M M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first time I have done this crossover. It will have the characters acting slightly different from the normal. I do not own any of these characters. Also, I have completely written this story already, but I will not post the next chapter until I get five reviews.**

 **PLEASE READ AN AND NO FLAMES!**

"This can't be happening. Not now," Brian says as he paces around the tiny bathroom in the small house they stopped at for the night.

"Brian, babe, are you okay in there?" Brian's boyfriend for five years, Dom, asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be out in a minute," Brian says, quickly grabbing the box and its contents from the counter and shoving them to the bottom of his bag,

"Bri, I'm coming in," Dom says before the door opens.

"I was just getting some stuff I thought we might need," Brian says, grabbing a box of allergy medicine from Mia and a half full tube of tooth paste.

"Are you okay, Bri? You're pale and haven't been eating much," Dom says, pinning Brian to the counter when he tries to leave.

"None of us have eaten much since the dead stopped staying dead, Dom. I'm just tired and on edge," Brian says, laying his head on Dom's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Bri. We're going to find somewhere safe and make us a permanent home," Dom says, wrapping his arms around Brian and laying his cheek against the top of Brian's head.

"Dom? Buster?" they hear Vince yell as the sound of footsteps head their way. Dom just tightens his hold on Brian as he feels a wet spot forming on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's going to be okay, Bri," Dom says, rubbing Brian's back as Vince comes walking around the corner and into view.

"Is he okay?" Vince asks, stopping in the door way to the bathroom.

"It's all finally sunk in," Dom says, still rubbing Brian's back as Brian slowly calms down.

"You might want to get him back to our area before he falls asleep," Vince says, placing his hand on Brian's upper back, which causes Brian to flinch away from Vince and Dom and drop his open backpack, spilling its contents on the floor.

"It's okay, Bri. It's Vince and me," Dom says, holding his hands out at his sides.

"Go ahead and get him to bed. I'll get his stuff," Vince says as Brian leans against the wall and rubs his eyes.

"Come one, Bri. Let's go lay down and go to sleep," Dom says, wrapping his arm around Brian's waist. Vince quickly gets down on to the floor and starts to collect the items that spilled out of Brian's bag. He freezes when he sees a small rectangular box.

"What in the world is this?" Vince says, picking up the box. "Why does the Buster have a pregnancy test?" Vince quickly opens the box when he notices it's already opened.

"Vince? Are you done in there yet? I would like to brush my teeth," Mia says, coming around the corner and stopping in the door way. "What do you have there, V?" Vince stands and slowly turns around, still holding the pregnancy test.

"Is there anything you haven't told us, Mia?" Vince asks, holding the test out to Mia, who slowly takes it.

"This isn't mine. Where did you find this?" Mia asks, frowning up at Vince.

"It was in Brian's bag. If it's not yours, then is it Letty's?" Vince says, taking the test back and putting it back in its box.

"No, she hasn't found anyone since Dom. She says she can't find anyone tough enough for her," Mia says. "Do you think Brian cheated on Dom?"

"No, he wouldn't. He loves Dom too much. We need to talk to Brian about this. For now, don't say anything to anyone else," Vince says, packing everything except the test, which he slips into its box and into his pocket, into Brian's bad before going back to where the group set up their sleeping bags. When he gets there he finds Brian fast asleep leaning against Dom, who is talking with Leon. Jesse is stretched out next to Dom and Brian, fast asleep.

"If we continue going north, we might come across a camp set up and guarded by the military," Leon says, looking at the map spread out in front of him.

"How do we know these places would be safe? If one infected person gets in, the whole place could be run over in no time," Vince says, setting Brian's bag next to Dom's bag before sitting down across from Dom and Brian.

"We should at least check out the CDC here in Georgia. We've come this far," Dom says, rubbing his hand over Brian's short hair when Brian whimpers in his sleep.

"Is he okay, Dom?" Vince asks, adjusting the blanket back over Brian's feet when it slides off.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Leon asks, packing the map up as Mia makes her way back from the bathroom and curls up next to him.

"It's all finally sank in for him," Dom says, watching Leon make sure Mia is completely comfortable and covered.

"I was wondering when it would. He's been so strong since the beginning," Leon says, frowning when Mia shivers in her sleep. He quickly grabs his blanket and covers he with it.

"When are you two going to get your heads out of your butts and just get with each other already?" Vince asks, noticing the same thing Dom does.

"They are too scared of what Dom would do," Letty says from her lookout spot at the front door.

"Leon, if you want to be with my sister, you can. I don't care. Just make sure you use protection. It's too dangerous for her to be pregnant right now," Dom says, frowning when Brian starts crying in his sleep, or so he thinks. Brian actually woke up in time to hear Dom talk about Mia and Leon. "Get some sleep, Leon, Vince. We have a long road ahead of us come morning. Wake me when it's my turn, Letty." Dom carefully slides Brian down to lay on the floor before laying behind him, wrapping his arms around Biran.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No one seems to be interested in reviewing right not, and I am in the giving mood and finished this story completely, so I decided to go ahead and post them all. Hope you like this and the other chapters.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!**

"Brian, it's me, Mia. Vince is with me. Please let us in," Mia says from the outside of the bathroom as Brian gets sick in the bathroom. When the only answer they get is more throwing up, Vince opens the door and quickly moves to Brian's side.

"It's okay, Buster," Vince says when Brian whimpers while dry heaving. Once Brian stops, Vince pulls him back against his chest as Mia grabs a bottle of water from her pack.

"Here, Brian, drink slowly and only a few sips," Mia says, holding the bottle to Brian's lips. After Brian drank a little water, Mia wiped his face with a clean towel she found in the bathroom cabinet.

"Thank you," Brian says, going to sit up, but he starts shaking.

"You okay now?" Vince asks, laying a hand on Brian's back to make sure he doesn't fall over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I must have ate something that didn't agree with me," Brian says, taking another small drink of water.

"Brian, are you lying to us?" Mia asks from her spot, kneeling in front of Brian.

"Why would you ask that?" Brian asks, looking between Vince and Mia.

"Brian," Vince says, which instantly makes Brian tense because Vince never uses his name. "When I was picking your stuff up last night, I found this." Vince pulls the pregnancy test out of his pocket and hands it to Brian.

"Brian, are you one of those rare males who can get pregnant?" Mia asks, placing her hands on Brian's knees.

"Please don't tell Dom. Please. I didn't think this could happen," Brian says, tears pouring down his face.

"Brian, you can't keep this from him. He has a right to know," Mia says, rubbing Brian's knees to try and calm him down as Vince pulls him against him again.

"You heard him last night, V. We can't tell him," Brian sobs out.

"Brian, you can't keep this from him. I know what he said, but he's going to notice somethings wrong," Vince says, rubbing Brian's back.

"What did my brother say?" Mia asks, frowning.

"He said that you and Leon can get together as long as you both use protection because the last thing we need is you pregnant right now," Vince says, frowning as Brian starts crying harder.

"First, Brian, you need to calm down. You being upset isn't healthy right now. Second, I know for a fact that you two haven't had the chance to be intimate except for that one time, last month, and you don't know, so it's not your fault. You need to tell him Brian. Now, I'm going to go get him, and if you want, Vince and I will stay here while you tell him," Mia says, getting up and softly patting Brian's shoulder. Mia quickly leaves and walks over to where Dom is packing up the sleeping packs and some stuff he found left in the house.

"Mia, have you seen Brian? His pack is here, but he was gone when I woke up," Dom says, standing up as Mia gets closer.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom. He needs to talk to you, Dom," Mia says, laying her hand on Dom's arm.

"Is something wrong with him?" Dom asks, quickly following Mia to the bathroom.

"In a sense, yes but no," Mia says, letting Dom enter the bathroom first. Dom heads straight to Vince and Brian, cringing at the smell from the toilet when he passes it.

"Bri, babe, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What's going on?" Dom says, kneeling next to where Vince still has Brian in his arms. Dom reaches out to Brian, but Brian flinches away from him, crying into Vince's chest. "What is going on?"

"Brian, you want me to tell him for you?" Vince asks, rubbing Brian's back still. Brian nods while keeping his face hidden.

"Vince, what's going on?" Dom asks, starting to panic.

"You remember what you said last night about Mia and Leon?" Vince asks.

"Yeah, I said they could get together," Dom says. "Why?"

"You also said they need to be careful to make sure she doesn't get pregnant," Vince says.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with Brian being upset?" Dom asks, frowning as he glances between Vince and Mia.

"You remember that news article about a rare few men who can reproduce like women can?" Mia asks, kneeling on the other side of Vince from Dom.

"Yeah. Something about men being born with an extra cell that can form the reproductive organs of a women of fertilized. Why?" Dom asks, looking between Mia and Vince before looking at Brian, who has his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"We are trying to tell you Brian is one of those rare men," Vince says, taking the pregnancy test from Brian's hand and giving it to Dom. Dom stares down at the test for so long without saying anything, which makes Brian, who stopped crying at this point, peak out at him. Dom looks up and locks eyes with Brian before quickly standing.

"Why am I the last one to know? You should have told me!" Dom yells before storming off after throwing the test at Brian, who bursts out crying again.

"What's all the yelling about?" Leon asks as he, Letty, and Jesse come running to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Brian?" Jesse asks, moving to kneel where Dom had been kneeling.

"Brian's pregnant," Mia says before taking off after Dom.

"What? How long have you known? I didn't know you were one of those rare guys who could get pregnant," Letty says, taking Mia's spot.

"I didn't know until last night," Brian says between sobs.

"It's going to be okay, Brian. He just needs a moment to let it sink in," Leon says.

"I think Mia's going to make sure it sinks in," Jesse says, getting a laugh from Brian and everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dom!" Mia yells, catching up with Dom as he carries everyone's but Brian's stuff out to the car.

"Tell everyone to load up. We've wasted too much time as it is," Dom says, throwing the stuff into the trunk of his dodge charger.

"Where's Brian's stuff?" Mia asked, looking at the bags in the trunk before Dom slams it shut.

"I left it in there, which is what I'm going to do to that slut," Dom says. Mia storms up to him and slaps him as hard as she can.

"He has only every loved you. He didn't tell you because of what you said last night and because he loves you. He didn't want to burden you. If he gets left behind because he loves you, then give me my bag because I love you too. Right now, I could strangle you for your stupidity," Mia says, popping the trunk and getting her bag out.

"I need mine as well, Mia," Letty says from the door.

"Me too," Jesse says, frowning at Dom as he grabs his bag.

"Grab mine as well, Jesse," Leon says, standing next to Mia.

"Mine as well, Jesse, and put them all in my car. It'll be a tight fit for the six of us, but it will do until we get another car we can fix up," Vince says as he walks out, supporting Brian, who is holding his bag close to him. "Mia, Leon, help Brian to the car. He's a little wobbly right now."

"Dom," Brian whispers, reaching a hand out towards Dom before quickly dropping it to his side as Mia and Leon start towards Vince's car.

"I thought family stuck together," Jesse says, standing beside Vince.

"I thought so too, Jesse. Help Letty put the bags into the trunk," Vince says, lightly pushing Jesse towards Letty as he heads to where Dom is getting into his charger. "Just so you know, we all love you and hate to see you go, Brian most of all."

"He kept something extremely important from me," Dom says, meeting Vince's eyes.

"He didn't know he was pregnant until last night. He was going to tell you, but he heard what you told Leon. That's why he started crying. He was awake," Vince says, watching Mia make sure Brian was comfortable in the passenger seat.

"He never even told me he could get pregnant," Dom says, frowning when he glances in rear view mirror to see Brian holding a jacket Dom had given him close to his chest as he cries.

"He didn't know until it happened, Dom," Vince says, locking eyes with Dom.

"He didn't?" Dom asks, guilt showing clearly in his eyes.

"No, he didn't. He just found all this out last night. He's scared to death about what is going to happen now. You are leaving him in an extremely vulnerable state right now. We don't know if there's somewhere safe. There may not even be a doctor out there that can help him if he and the baby even survive all the stress and danger there is now," Vince says, walking away once he was done. Dom glances into the rear view mirror again to see Brian crying harder as Vince talks to him.

"I'm such an idiot," Dom says, covering his face with his hands.

"Yes, you are," Letty says, leaning to talk to Dom through the window.

"I need to talk to him, Let. Can you get him to come talk to me?" Dom says, watching Brian through the rear view mirror.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything," Letty says, walking away. Dom watches as Letty talks to Brian and then helps him out of the car and over to Dom, who gets out of the car.

"Brian, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to apologize. I should have talked to you about it instead of getting angry," Dom says, sitting next to Brian when Brian sits down onto the curb.

"It's okay. I can understand. It's a shock. You see how I reacted last night," Brian says, starring down at his flat stomach.

"You mean when I found you?" Dom asks. Brian nods as he lays a hand on his stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I know it's dangerous with the dead not staying dead. I'm still scared. There may not be anyone left who can help me, but I don't want to kill the baby," Brian says, locking eyes with Dom.

"It's going to be a long and hard time ahead, but if you will let me, I want to help you. I want to be with you and our child. I love you Brian. I love the child that you carry inside you. Please, Bri. I can't lose you. Not after I just got you back," Dom says, fighting his emotions.

"Dom, you never lost me. I lost you, but I'm glad to have you back," Brian says, leaning against Dom's shoulder.

"I'm here, Bri, and I'm not going anywhere at all," Dom says, quickly standing when he hears moans coming from the forest behind the house. Dom quickly pulls Brian up as the moans get louder.

"Dom," Brian whimpers, clutching Dom's arm.

"Get in the car," Dom says, looking to see Vince rushing to get everyone into his car. Brian quickly climbs through the driver side to the passenger seat, Dom following him.

"Put your seat belt on," Dom says, quickly starting up the car and glancing behind the car to make sure everyone got safely into Vince's car as the first dead came stumbling out of the forest.

"Dom, they're getting closer," Brian says, starting to shake.

"Don't worry, babe. We're leaving," Dom says, driving away from the house and the dead with Vince right behind him. After they get a safe distance away from the house, Dom pulls over, which causes Vince to as well. Dom quickly gets out of the car to check and make sure everyone is okay.

"That was too close," Leon says, getting out of the back seat of Vince's car before helping a shaken Mia out of the passenger seat.

"Are you guys all okay?" Dom asks, walking over and hugging Mia.

"Mia and Jesse are a little shaken, but we are all fine," Vince says.

"Brian," Leon yells, rushing to where Brian bolts out of the car and starts throwing up.

"Bri," Dom yells, rushing over to Brian as well while everyone else follows behind him. "Mia, what's wrong with him. He's heaving but nothing is coming up."

"He threw everything up this morning. The stress of the situation is getting to him. He needs a lot of rest, and then he needs to eat," Mia says as Brian collapses against Dom.

"Vince, can you recline the seat for him, so he can sleep as we get moving again?" Dom asks while rubbing Brian's back.

"Of course," Vince says, quickly moving to do just that.

"Leon, can you get his stuff and put it into my car?" Dom asks, picking an asleep Brian up bridal style.

"Can you grab mine as well? I would like to ride with Dom's and Brian," Jesse says, watching Dom lay Brian down into the passenger seat. After the bags got transferred to Dom's car, everyone got into cars, and they headed back out to try and find a place safe enough to stay until Brian has the baby and can move.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry, Bri. We're going to find somewhere safe. I promise," Dom says, sitting in the back seat with Vince driving his car while Brian rests against him. They had been traveling nonstop for four months. They tried Atlanta to find it completely overrun and almost didn't make it back out. Then they tried the CDC to find a big pile of rumble where it used to be. The constant traveling was putting a lot of strain on Brian's body, so his morning sickness has been extremely bad. He's developed a nice baby bump, which makes it hard for Brian to move easily.

"We need a place we can stay for several months. This constant moving has to be hard on him and the baby," Vince says, watching Brian whimper in his sleep. Dom glances back to check on the other car, which Leon is driving.

"I agree. I don't know how much longer he can stand the constant moving. He's so weak," Dom says, brushing Brian's hair, which has gotten much longer, out of his face.

"Shit," Vince yells, slamming on the breaks as something comes running out of the forest along the road. Dom quickly braces Brian as soon as he sees it as well.

"Dom?" Brian asks, shooting awake as the car stops.

"What in the hell was that?" Dom asks as he looks to where the thing is standing frozen, between the two cars, which one facing each other from Vince trying to stop the car and not hit the thing.

"Oh, my god, Dom. It's a little girl," Brian says, following as Dom and Vince get out of the car.

"Is she dead?" Vince asks, standing in front of Brian to protect him.

"She would have started towards us if she was. She's just standing there," Dom says.

"We have to help her, Dom," Brian says.

"Stay here. We need to make sure she isn't bit," Dom says, locking eyes with Vince, who steps closer to Brian. Dom motions for everyone to stay in the other car as he slowly approaches the little girl. The little girl stares at him with wide eyes before breaking down, crying.

"Is she bit?" Vince yells to Dom, keeping an eye on Brian, who is rubbing his belly, a habit he picked up.

"Little girl, are you okay?" Dom asks, kneeling in front of the little girl.

"I want my mommy," the little girl cries.

"Well, let me check to make sure you aren't injured, and then we'll help you find your mom. Okay?" Dom says, reaching towards the little girl.

"You will?" the little girl asks, staring past Dom at Brian, which causes Vince to move and block the girl's view of Brian.

"Yes, we will. Can I look you over for injuries?" Dom says, noticing Vince move. The little girl nods and stands still as Dom checks her over. Once he is done, he motions for Leon to come over.

"Is she okay?" Leon asks, standing beside Dom.

"She's got some scrapes and bruises, but she's not bit. We need to get her back to her people," Dom says, looking around but finding no sign of life. "Have Mia and Jesse move to the charger. I will ride with you, Letty, and the little girl in the Maxima."

"Okay," Leon says, moving off to do just that.

"Do we need to transfer out bags, Dom?" Mia asks as she walks over to him.

"No, that won't be necessary," Dom says, leading the little girl over to where Leon is waiting. He does to say something but the sound of retching interrupts.

"Dom," Vince says from where he is kneeling next to Brian.

"Brian," Dom yells, running over and rubbing Brian's back until Brian stops throwing up.

"I'm okay, Dom," Brian says as Dom hugs Brian close to him.

"Let me check your vitals, Brian," Mia says as Leon brings a medicine bag they found and stocked over to her.

"Is he okay?" Vince asks, kneeling next to where Dom is holding Brian once Mia is done.

"His blood pressure is a little high. It's probably because of the shock of what just happened," Mia says, putting her stuff up.

"Dom, we need to get going," Letty says, motioning to a group of dead stumbling towards them from where they came from.

"Letty, ride with Leon and the little girl. It'll be a tight fit in the other car, but Brian needs me," Dom says, standing up and helping Brian stand with Vince's help.

"Mia and Vince will be with me. You can ride with Leon and Letty," Brian says, smiling a small smile for Dom.

"Are you sure, babe?" Dom asks, hugging Brian close while keeping an eye on the dead getting closer.

"I'm sure. Once we get the little girl to her people, we can move seats again," Brian says, kissing Dom's cheek.

"Vince, stay close behind us. We are getting close to a high way, which means we may run across a bunch of dead," Dom says, helping Brian into the back seat of the charger. Mia climbs in next to Brian and has him stretch out with his head in her lap.

"The high way is where my mom is," the little girl says, startling Dom, who hadn't heard her approach.

"Okay, we will get you back to your mom. Let's go," Dom says, getting in the Maxima's passenger after making sure the little girl got in and buckled. As they get to the high way, Dom gets the little girl's name and story.

"Sophia, does any of this look familiar to you?" Leon asks as they go down the high way.

"That water truck. Shane and Glenn got excited when they found it, but I don't see any of the cars from the group. They left me," Sophia says, starting to cry, Dom and Leon glance at each other as they come to a stop, the charger stopping behind them.

"Let's look around. Maybe they left a clue," Dom says, getting out and helping Sophia, who is still crying, out. Everyone else quickly climbs out and gather's where Dom is trying to comfort Sophia.

"Is she okay?" Brian asks, rubbing his stomach as he moves next tom Dom.

"This is the last place she seen her group. We need to look for clues," Dom says, placing his hand on Brian's lower back.

"I'll stay here with her," Brian says, sitting on the passenger seat with his feet staying out. Sophia climbs into the back seat and copies Brian with keeping her legs out of the car.

"Are you pregnant?" Sophia asks Brian as everyone starts searching for clues.

"Yes, I am. You don't seem surprised by that," Brian says, rubbing his stomach and wincing when the baby kicks him rather hard.

"One of my friends were born from two daddies. I haven't seen them since the walkers started eating people," Sophia says.

"Walkers?" Brian asks, watching Dom as he walks through the car graveyard.

"That's what the group calls them. They are scary," Sophia says, frowning.

"We'll get you back to your people," Brian says, smiling at the girl.

"Dom, I found something," Jesse yells. Dom rushes over to see a pile of food and water on a car hood with a note left on the windshield. "What do we do? It says to wait here."

"We wait for a couple days. If no one shows up, we'll backtrack and search for her people somewhere else. They have to be nearby," Dom says, grabbing the supplies and heading back to where everyone gathered at the cars.

"What did you find?" Vince asks.

"It seems her group left her supplies and are close. It said they would check here every day," Dom says, handing the supplies to Sophia.

"They left her food and water?" Letty asks, frowning.

"They left her stuff to keep her fed until they came back," Dom says, kissing Brian on the forehead. "We are going to wait here a couple days. If her group does not show, we will backtrack and search for them. They have to be close."

"That will give Brian some time to rest," Mia says, frowning when Brian winces.

"Are you okay, Bri?" Dom asks, kneeling in front of Brian.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Your son is just playing soccer with my stomach and organs right now," Brian says, placing Dom's hand on his belly. Dom goes to reply but is interrupted by the sound of a couple motorcycles and a car coming down the road towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dom," Brian says, getting a look at the men on the motorcycles.

"Stay where you are at, Bri," Dom says, moving to block all view of Brian from the approaching people.

"Mr. Daryl! Mr. Merle!" Sophia yells, running to the two men on the motorcycles as soon as they stop.

"Sophia!" a timid female voice says as a woman gets out of the car.

"Momma!" Sophia yells, running over to the woman, who hugs her tightly as they both cry.

"Where did ya find her?" the smaller of the two men says as he keeps glancing at Vince.

"A road a way back," Vince says, which causes the man to completely focus on him.

"Ignore Vince's ill manners. My name is Dom. This is Jesse, Leon, Mia, and Letty," Dom says, pointing to everyone in turn.

"Dom," Brian says from behind Dom.

"Who's dat ya tryin ta hide?" the larger man demands, getting off his bike and starting forward only to stop when Letty levels a gun at his head.

"Please, ignore Merle's rudeness. My name is Carol and this is Daryl, Merle's brother. Thank you so much for saving my daughter," the woman says, walking over towards them with Sophia next to her.

"Momma, can you help Brian?" Sophia asks, which makes everyone tense and move close to Dom and Brian.

"What's wrong with him?" Daryl asks, getting off his motorcycle and walking to stand next to Carol.

"He's pregnant, Mr. Daryl," Sophia says, pulling Carol toward where Brian is seated.

"What could you do for him?" Dom asks, blocking Carol's path as Sophia keeps going to Brian.

"I was a volunteer nurse. I know a little about pregnancies. I'm afraid I don't know much that could help though," Carol says, locking eyes with Dom.

"I think it could be good to have another nurse around, Dom," Mia says, moving to stand next to Carol.

"There's a vet where we are camped. He saved Carl, who was shot. He should be able to help," Daryl says, still watching Vince.

"Carl was shot?" Sophia asks, starting to cry, which causes Brian to wrap his arms around her.

"He's fine, baby," Carol says, moving over to Brian and Sophia as soon as Dom moves, which gives Merle and Daryl view of Brian.

"Whoa, he really is prego," Merle says, which earns him a smack from Daryl.

"Is this place safe?" Vince asks, locking eyes with Daryl, who nods.

"Can we really stay with you?" Brian asks, voice filled with pure hope.

"You'll have to talk to the owner of the place, but I don't see why not. How far along are you?" Carol asks, kneeling next to Brian's leg.

"Five months," Brian says, rubbing his stomach.

"I need the equipment Hershel has been slowly getting since Lori said she's pregnant," Carol says/

"Shit," they all suddenly hear Merle growl. They all turn to see a horde of dead headed their way.

"Get in a car and hunker down," Dom says, helping Brian lay down across the front seat and lying next to him. Carol, Sophia, and Mia all stretch out in the back of the Maxima. Leon and Jesse dive into the front of the charger with Merle and Letty taking the back. Daryl drags Vince to the car Carol was driving and shoves him onto the back seat before climbing in next to him. They all manage to get in the cars without any of the dead seeing, so the dead just pass them right by.

"I think they are gone. We can get out not," Daryl says, going to move, but Vince wraps his arms around him and won't let him.

"I kind of like it with you this close," Vince says, smiling at Daryl.

"Please, let me go," Daryl says, pushing against Vince. Vince quickly lets him go when he sees the fear in Daryl's eyes. Daryl quickly climbs out, and Vince follows right behind him. Vince heads over to check on everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" Vince asks, helping Mia get out of the charger.

"It's okay, Bri," Dom says, holding Brian close after they get out of the car. Brian is shaking really bad and crying as Dom holds him close.

"We should get back. Everyone will be happy to see Sophia," Daryl says, keeping his distance from Vince.

"Dom!" Brian says, clutching his stomach as pain rips through him.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Dom asks, catching Brian as he starts to fall.

"Let us look at him," Carol says as Dom moves him to a more open space.

"Leon, I need my bag," Mia says, kneeling next to where Brian is curled in pain with his head on Dom's lap. Leon quickly gets the black bag and sets it next to Mia, who is taking Brian's pulse.

"Do you have a BP cuff?" Carol asks, keeling on the other side of Brian.

"Here," Mia says, handing it to Carol as she gets a small flash light out to check Brian's pupil reaction.

"His blood pressure is way too high," Carol says.

"What does that mean?" Vince asks, worry and panic showing in his eyes, which causes Daryl to move next to him and place his hand on Vince's lower back.

"It means we really have to get him to Hershel. He'll be able to help," Carol says, handing Mia her stuff back. Dom quickly but carefully picks Brian up.

"Dom," Brian sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, Bri," Dom says, carefully setting Brian into the passenger seat of the charger. They all quickly load into the cars and follow Daryl, Merle, and Carol. Dom holds Brian's hand as they go and gets more worried every time Brian whimpers in pain.

"Dom?" Brian whimpers when they leave a road to drive on a dirt road.

"Hold on, babe. It's going to be okay," Dom says, squeezing Brian's hand.

"Wow, look at this place, Brian," Jesse says from the back seat.

"Is that?" Dom starts before Jesse interrupts him.

"Cows! There are actual cows!" Jesse shouts, getting excited, which causes Brian to chuckle. They pull in behind Carol and are instantly greeted by people with guns.

"Dom," Brian whimpers as one man pays close attention to him.

"We need Hershel," Daryl says, pushing the man, who is paying close attention to Brian, away when he gets too close.

"What were you thinking, bringing strangers back here," the man yells.

"Shane enough," another man says.

"You found Sophia?" a woman asks when Carol and Sophia gets out of their car.

"They did. Where's Hershel?" Carol says.

"I'm here. Who are they?" the older man says, coming over.

"These people saved my daughter. One of them is pregnant and his blood pressure is way too high," Carol says.

"His?" Shane asks.

"Bring him in," Hershel says, going back into the house.

"All of you, come," the other man says. "After your friend is treated, we'll make introductions.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've given him something to help him sleep. He just needs rest now," Hershel says, walking out of the room Hershel had Dom put him in.

"Can I see him?" Dom asks from where he had been pacing.

"Let's male introductions first, and then you may see him, but he must rest. Too much stress, and he'll lose that baby," Hershel says. "Let me introduce you to everyone. My name is Hershel. This is my daughters Beth and Maggie. Then there's Jimmy and Patricia. That's Rick, his wife, Lori, and their son, Carl. Then there is Shane, Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog. Andrea and her sister Amy are by the door. You met Daryl, Merle, and Carol."

"My name is Dom, and the pregnant one is my other half, Brian. This is my sister Mia, and her other half Leon. This is Letty and Jesse. The grumpy one is Vince. Thank you so much for helping us. We've been trying to find a place safe for us to wait out his pregnancy, but we aren't having much luck. If you could point us in a good direction, that would be helpful," Dom says, rubbing the top of his head as he keeps glancing at the door Brian is behind.

"We will gladly show you off the property," Shane sneers.

"Shane, I have warned you, watch the attitude. This is my property, and I determine who stays and who goes. You guys are more than welcome to stay here for however long you like," Hershel says, patting Dom's shoulder.

"We don't want to cause any problems," Dom says, frowning as he glances at the door again.

"You aren't. Shane has been like this for a little while now," Rick says after Shane storms out of the house.

"If he keeps it up, he won't be allowed to stay here," Hershel says, pushing Dom towards the door Brian is behind. "Go be with him."

"Thank you so much. Where should we bunk down?" Dom says, stopping at the door.

"You and Brian will be in there since that room isn't used. Since it's gotten cold, everyone is in the house, so all the other rooms are taken. You can either crash in the floor in there, so you guys are all together, or you can crash in the front room with Glenn and T-Dog," Hershel says.

"Vince, Leon, bring the bags in and figure out where you want to be. If there is anything any of us can do to help, we will gladly help," Dom says before heading in to see Brian.

"Dom?" Brian asks sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me, babe. You are supposed to be sleeping," Dom says, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Brian.

"I'm scared, Dom," Brian says, rubbing his stomach.

"Bri, you have no reason to be scared," Dom says, laying his hand over Brian's hand to stop his constant rubbing.

"You saw the way the one guy acted. We don't know these people. What if they throw us out?" Brian says, crying as Dom climbs into the bed and holds Brian close.

"I've already talked to the owner of the house, Hershel, the one who helped you, and he says we can stay as long as we want," Dom says, laying on his back with Brian curled into his side.

"What about the other guy? The one who was giving me dirty looks?" Brian asks, absent-mindedly tracing invisible patterns on Dom's chest.

"He won't lay a hand on you. I promise. Rick, one of the ones in charge, says he has been like that to everyone. After your nap, we'll go and talk to Hershel and Rick. I need to go check and make sure everyone is settling in. I'll have Mia or Jesse come sit with you," Dom says, kissing Brian's forehead.

"Okay. Will you be back?" Brian says, frowning.

"Of course I will. I just need to make sure everyone has decided where they are going to sleep and is helping if help is needed," Dom says, brushing Brian's hair from his face. Dom walks out of the room and quietly shuts the door behind him.

"Hey. Dom, how is he?" Jesse asks, walking up to him with his messenger bag, backpack, and Dom's and Brian's bags as well.

"He's resting. I need you to stay with him until I get back from checking on everyone. Just stay quiet so he can rest," Dom says, smiling.

"Can I stay in there with you guys? I'm fine with sleeping on the floor," Jesse says, shifting the bags in his hands.

"Of course you can. I'm going to go check on the others. Where are they?" Dom says, patting Jesse's shoulder.

"Mia is talking to Carol Hershel on the front porch. Letty is up one of the trees, trying to stay away from that Shane guy, who has said some crude things. Leon and Vince are getting the other bags out of the cars," Jesse says before going into the room he is now sharing with Dom and Brian. Dom wonders towards the front door and finds Vince setting his stuff down in a corner of the front room.

"You going to sleep in here?" Dom asks, stopping in the door way, which allows him a view of the whole room.

"There is no way I'm staying in the same room with the Buster. I'm tired of getting woke up to his retching," Vince says, frowning.

"Where's Leon?" Dom asks, looking around but not spotting his stuff or Mia's bags.

"Carol is letting them crash on the extra bed in her and Sophia's room," Vince says, frowning as Letty comes running in with her stuff.

"Is everything okay, Letty?" Dom asks, frowning as he hears a bunch of yelling outside. The yelling ends shortly after it starts and two sets of footsteps come towards the front room. Daryl and Merle walk around the corner, and Merle heads straight to Letty.

"Are ya okay?" Merle asks, pushing Letty's hair from her face to reveal a forming bruise on her cheek.

"Letty? Who did that?" Dom asks, moving to her side.

"It's nothing, Dom. I'm fine. It could have been worse if Merle wasn't there," Letty says, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Let me see," Dom says, making her move her hand.

"I'll go see if Hershel has anything she can use to stop the swelling," Daryl says, frowning and walking away.

"Why don't ya sit down?" Merle says, lightly grabbing Letty's arm and leading her to the couch.

"What happened, Let?" Dom asks, kneeling in front of her.

"I would like to know that as well," Rick says from the front door way with Shane, bruised and bloody, behind him.

"She can tell us all after I check her over," Hershel says, pushing past Shane with Daryl behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are going to have a nice bruise and some swelling. We have generators, so we have some frozen vegetables. Place this on your cheek and leave it on for a little bit," Hershel says, handing Letty a bag of frozen peas.

"Thank you," Letty says, wincing at the coldness even with it wrapped in a towel.

"Can you explain what happened?" Hershel asks, glaring at Shane.

"Dom?" a weak sounding voice yells as two sets of slow steps came down the hall.

"Bri," Dom says, hurrying out of the front room to find Jesse supporting Brian as they walk.

"I tried to get him to stay in bed, but I'm not strong enough to stop him, and I didn't want to hurt him," Jesse says as Dom scoops Brian up bridal style.

"I heard yelling," Brian says as Dom carries him to the front room.

"I told you to rest," Hershel says, moving to check Brian over after Dom sets him on the couch next to Letty.

"I heard yelling. Letty, what happened?" Brian says, noticing the bruise on Letty's face.

"I'm fine, Brian. I was just getting ready to tell everyone what happened," Letty says, glancing at Shane.

"Like you can believe anything she says," Shane growls, glancing back at her.

"I will be the judge of that," Hershel says, motioning for Letty to start.

"When I was helping Jesse, Vince, and Leon get the bags out of the cars, Shane came up and started acting rude," Letty says before Shane interrupts.

"That is a lie," Shane yells.

"We heard you," Jesse says from his spot beside Dom.

"I heard him as well," Glenn says.

"What happened after that?" Hershel asks while checking Brian over who frowns.

"I'm fine," Brian says, trying to move away, but Dom stops him.

"Just humor me," Hershel says, motioning for Letty to continue.

"He was getting on my nerves, so I walked away and climbed one of your large trees in front of your house," Letty says, rubbing her cheek.

"Don't do that," Hershel says, stopping her.

"That's when Jesse and me came in with our stuff," Vince says, leaning against the wall by his stuff.

"I joined Mia on the porch," Leon says from his spot by Mia.

"I noticed and went ta talk ta her," Merle says, watching Letty while frowning.

"When we got talking, I climbed out of the tree. I wished I hadn't," Letty says, frowning down at her lap.

"Shane came over an' started his crap 'gain," Merle says, moving to stand behind Letty and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Who threw the first punch?" Rick asks, frowning.

"She did," Shane hisses.

"She mitta thrown the first, but ya deserved it," Merle growls, moving to go towards Shane, but Letty grabs his arm and stops him.

"What did he say, Letty," Dom asks, running his fingers through Brian's hair, who snuggles into the movement.

"I can't say," Letty says, watching Brian and Dom.

"They need ta kno'," Merle says, glaring at Shane as Shane starts acting jumpy and nervous.

"Letty, Merle is right. We need to know what her said," Hershel says, looking around the room to see everyone nodding.

"He said that we were all going to get them killed," Letty says, looking at her lap.

"Letty, what else did he say?" Brian asks, grabbing her hand.

"He said you were going to get everyone killed and put Lori in danger. He said he was going to take out anything that outs her in danger. He's going to try to kill you, Bri," Letty says, breaking down crying. As soon as Dom hears the last part, he lunges at Shane but Merle stops him. Vince also lunges, but Daryl stops him. Mia wraps her arms around Leon to prevent him from lunging.

"T-Dog, I want you to get my handcuffs from my stuff and bring them here," Rick says, grabbing Shane and forcing him to stay seated when he tries to bolt.

"What are you going to do?" Hershel asks, moving to check Brian's pulse and blood pressure.

"I'm going to blind fold him and take him far from here," Rick says, frowning.

"You can't just leave him out there alone. It's not safe," Lori says, from the door way, startling everyone.

"It's not safe for all of us with him here. He's going to end up killing someone," T-Dog says, walking in and handing Rick a pair of handcuffs. Dom tenses at the sight as well as Vince.

"I was a cop before all this happened," Rick says, noticing Dom watching him.

"Dom, we should leave," Vince says, stepping closer to Dom and Brian.

"We can't. We don't know if we'll be able to find anyone else to help Brian," Dom says, holding Brian close to him while continuing to watch Rick.

"It's not safe, Dom," Vince says, frowning at Dom.

"I'm with Vince on this, Dom. It's not safe," Leon says, holding Mia close to him.

"What are you guys wanted for, not that it matters not that the world has ended?" Rick asks, keeping an eye on Shane, who started acting strange.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Letty asks, frowning because she doesn't want to leave.

"He was willin ta let my brother and me ta stay. He'll let ya," Merle says, laying his hand by Letty without touching her.

"Merle was a druggy and drunk," Daryl says when Vince gives him a questioning look.

"What about you?" Vince asks, looking truly interested.

"He followed me around and tried ta keep me out of trouble," Merle says, watching the interaction between Daryl and Vince.

"I was trying to keep you alive," Daryl mumbles, looking at his dirty boots.

"I need to know what you did, so I know my family is safe," Hershel says, frowning as Brian yawns.

"They used to hijack trucks," Brian mumbles, yawning again.

"They? What about you?" T-Dog asks.

"He was the cop who got fired for helping us," Dom says, rubbing Brian's back.

"See! They are dangerous!" Shane yells, pulling a small pistol out of his right boot. Vince doesn't even think before he steps in front of Brian, who Shane is pointing the gun at. Shane growls as he pulls the trigger. Everything seems to slow down as the gun is fired. Daryl yells Vince's name and rushes towards Vince.


	8. Chapter 8

"No!" Vince yells as Daryl hits the floor next to where he landed from Daryl pushing him. Vince scrambles to Daryl's side as Rick knocks Shane out. Hershel quickly moves over to Daryl and Vince. Vince has Daryl's head in his lap while Hershel goes to check him over.

"Daryl, I'm going to have to remove your shirt," Hershel says, trying to examine the gunshot wound on Daryl's shoulder.

"No," Daryl says, stopping Hershel from lifting his shirt.

"Daryl, he has to, so your wound can be treated," Vince says, frowning down at Daryl.

"They're all goin ta see sooner or later, lil brother," Merle says, locking eyes with Daryl.

"Fine," Daryl growls out, letting Hershel and Vince remove his shirt. Daryl closes his eyes, not wanting to see everyone's reactions. When everyone remains quiet, Daryl opens his eyes and looks around to see everyone looking concerned but not surprised.

"We all already knew," T-Dog says, noticing the confused look Daryl was sporting.

"Well, we guessed," Rick says, hauling an unconscious Shane up before dragging himself out of the room with T-Dog's help. Everyone but Dom, Brian, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Mia, Vince, and Merle leave to let Hershel work.

"Why are you guys not surprised?" Hershel asks, cleaning Daryl's wound after Carol brought him the stuff needed.

"We know what it looks like when someone was abused while growing up," Dom says, rubbing Brian's back while glancing towards Vince.

"Vince?" Daryl asks, frowning up at Vince.

"He left very few physical scars, but plenty of mental ones," Vince says, looking away from Daryl for the first time.

"Who?" Daryl asks, laying the hand of his good arm on Vince's cheek.

"My dad," Vince says, still not looking at Daryl.

"It was out dad, too," Daryl says, which causes Vince to look back down at him.

"I'm sorry," Vince says softly.

"Will ya two jus get a room," Merle growls out, which causes Daryl to flinch and tense.

"Merle?" Daryl asks softly.

"I'm not like him, Daryl. As long as yer happy, I don't care," Merle says, smiling down at his brother.

"Vince, sit him up, so I can bandage the wound," Hershel says, finishing cleaning and stitching Vince's wound.

"I'm sorry," Vince says as he helps Daryl sit up, and Daryl winces in pain.

"It's not yer fault," Daryl says, frowning when Vince won't meet his eyes.

"Yes, it is," Vince says, getting up and walking out of the house.

"You'll learn very fast that he is very possessive," Brian says, running his fingers over a scar on his arm.

"Why'd he do dat?" Merle asks, nodding towards the scar.

"I was the cop sent to bust them," Brian says, looking down at his scar.

"What happened?" Daryl asks, frowning and wanting to learn more about Vince.

"He told us he was a cop to try and stop us from going on another run," Letty says, grabbing Brian's hand.

"Vince cut him with a smashed beer bottle," Mia says, leaning against Leon.

"We left him to bleed to death," Dom says softly, closing his eyes and hugging Brian close to him.

"I never go on the runs and couldn't watch him bleed to death, so I wrapped the wound. I was about to call 911 when he stopped me," Mia says, walking over to Brian and Dom with Leon.

"I knew the drivers were arming themselves and needed to stop them," Brian says, tucking his head under Dom's chin.

"He showed up just in time," Jesse says, sitting by Dom's and Brian's feet.

"Why do I have a feelin that ain't the end," Merle asks, smiling at the family scene in front of him.

"He jumped onto the truck and saved my life," Vince says from the door way, surprising everyone.

"With one arm?" Hershel asks, sitting in an armchair since he was done.

"Yeah, with one arm, Vince's arm wrapped in wire, and the truck driver shooting at him," Letty says, noticing Daryl staring at Vince's tattoo covered arm.

"After that we ran. Been hiding in Mexico until all this started," Dom says, smiling when he notice Brian is asleep.

"You should take him to bed, Dom," Vince says, smiling at his family.

"You all should rest. Supper will be in two hours," Hershel says, standing up and leaving.

"Where ya crashin?" Merle asks, looking around at the people left.

"Hershel gave Brian and me a room," Dom says, running his hands through Brian's hair.

"I'm staying in their room with them," Jesse says, getting up and stretching.

"Mia and I are staying in Carol's room on her spare bed," Leon says leading a yawning Mia to the door.

"Wha bout ya?" Merle asks Letty.

"Hershel said the only spot besides out room that is open is here," Dom says, looking around.

"Then I'm staying in here. I've dealt enough with Brian and his morning sickness," Letty says, smiling as Brian mumbles in his sleep.

"I agree with you, Letty. Is there room for us in here?" Vince asks, leaning on the door way.

"It's jus us 'nd T-Dog in here. Everyone else has rooms," Daryl says, trying to get up with one arm. Vince quickly moves forward and helps him up.

"I'm sorry I stormed out," Vince says as Leon and Mia head to their room and Dom, carrying Brian, and Jesse head to their room.

"Ya can set up over here," Merle says, leading Letty to the open spot farthest from the front door and windows.

"He's putting her in the safest spot in the room," Vince says, smiling as Letty smiles while talking with Merle.

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere else to sleep," Daryl says, smiling as Merle laughs.

"He had you over there?" Vince asks, looking around the room and finding a second door in the room.

"He's very protective," Daryl says, watching as Vine opens the other door to show a windowless powder room.

"That one's not used very often because there's no shower," Hershel says, coming into the room with some blankets and pillows.

"Shower?" Letty asks, hope showing in her eyes.

"We have eight total wells and generators, so you guys can take hot showers," Hershel says before leaving.

"Let me show ya to the bathroom. If yer quick, ya can get a shower in 'fore supper," Merle says, leading Letty out of the bathroom.

"There's another shower, if ya need it," Daryl says, frowning when Vince moves his bag by the bathroom.

"Where is your stuff?" Vince asks, looking around.

"It's right here," Daryl says, motioning to a couple leather saddle bags.

"You're sleeping over here by the bathroom. It's a safe place if this house ever gets overrun," Vince says, moving Daryl's stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

As the next three months go by more and more walkers are found wondering onto the property, In this time, Letty and Merle had gotten very close and got together, Daryl and Vince are still dancing around each other and making everyone frustrated. At seven at night, the whole house is in chaos. A large herd of walkers were trying to overrun ranch, and Brian was in middle of labor.

"Dom," Brian screams, knowing Dom was busy protecting the house.

"Beth, help make sure all the cars are loaded. As soon as the baby's here, we're going to have to leave," Hershel says as Brian cries out again.

"Shut him up. He's drawing them close to the house," Lori yells as she waddles past the room.

"One more cut, and you'll be done, Brian," Hershel says as Jesse wipes Brian's head with a cool cloth. Brian bites his lip as he is cut into again and collapses back on the bed.

"It's a little girl," Hershel says.

"Brian!" Dom yells as he runs into the room.

"He's not waking up," Jesse sobs as he shakes Brian. Hershel passes the baby off to Dom and quickly moves up to beside Brian.

"He's still got a pulse. He's just exhausted. Let's get him and everyone loaded up," Hershel says, stitching Brian up and taking the baby again while Dom picks Brian up.

"Shouldn't we clean them up?" Jesse asks, grabbing the car seat and following them out to the charger.

"We'll do that once we're safe," Dom says, laying Brian in the front seat.

"Load up!" Rick yells, noticing Hershel handing a crying baby to Dom. As everyone starts loading up, the herd of walkers get closer and cut Mia off from everyone else.

"Mia!" Vince yells, running towards Mia.

"Vince!" Daryl yells when Vince makes an opening for Mia but gets surrounded himself. Daryl goes to lunge at where Vince is, but Merle stops him.

"We have to go, Dar," Merle says, shoving Daryl to his motorcycle.

"We can't leave him!" Daryl yells, getting frantic.

"I'm sorry for this," Rick says, knocking Daryl out. Merle carries Daryl to one of the cars and lays him in a seat.

"What about his bike?" Hershel asks.

"Leave it," Merle says, frowning as they all quickly load up and leave.

"Daryl!" Vince yells, running towards the cars but not being seen. He notices Daryl's motorcycle still there and quickly hops on it.

 _I'm glad Daryl taught me how to drive this thing_ , Vince thinks as he quickly starts it and takes off.

"Head to the freeway. That's where everyone will go. We can regroup there," Rick tells Hershel. They got there to find the other cars there and a very angry Daryl trying not to cry.

"Vince?" he asks when he sees them.

"I'm sorry. We didn't see him," Rick says, frowning.

"No," Daryl says, dropping to his knees.

"We should get going and get off the freeway," Hershel says after he checks on Brian.

"Is he ok?" Leon asks, holding Mia close.

"He's fine, just exhausted," Hershel says.

"Let's find some place to stay for the night, so we can regroup and get Brian and the baby girl all cleaned up," Dom says, holding his baby girl close to him.

"Wha do ya think yer doin?" Merle growls as Daryl hops on his bike.

"I'm going back for Vince," Daryl says, going to start the motorcycle.

"Like hell you are," came a growl from behind them, making them all jump.

"Vince!" Daryl yells, jumping off Merle's bike and hugging Vince close.

"Your bikes really heavy with just my legs holding it up," Vince mumbles into Daryl's chest.

"We didn't hear you pull up," Dom says, hugging Vince while Daryl puts the bike's kick stand up.

"Ran out of gas. Is Brian ok?" Vince says, pulling the blanket from the babies face to see it.

"He's exhausted," Dom says, nodding towards Brian still asleep.

"What is it?" Vince asks, frowning as Daryl seems to be having an internal debate with himself.

"A girl," Dom says, nudging Vince towards Daryl.

"Daryl?" Vince asks, stepping closer to Daryl.

"I thought I had lost you," Daryl says, throwing himself against Vince and hiding his face in Vince's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere," Vince says, hugging Daryl back with one arm as he puts his hand out to keep himself upright.

"Let's load the bike into the back of the truck and find somewhere to stay the night," Hershel says, holding his daughters close to him.

"It's almost dawn," Carl says, yawning.

"Yes, it is, but we are going to find somewhere to stay for the rest of tonight and tomorrow night," Hershel says as Dom hands Mia the baby and helps Merle load the bike.

"We all need time to come to terms with what happened," Dom says, taking the baby back from Mia.

"Dom?" came a weak voice from behind them. Dom quickly hands Mia the baby again and heads over to kneel next to Brian.

"Bri, babe?" Dom asks, grabbing Brian's hand.

"The baby?" Brian asks softly, opening his eyes and looking around.

"She's right here," Mia says, coming over and handing Dom the baby.

"She?" Brian asks, tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"We have a daughter," Dom says, carefully handing the baby to a weak Brian.

"She's so small," Brian says, smiling.

"Babies are small, babe," Dom says, smiling back and rubbing Brian's leg.

"I hate to interrupt a very pure and rare scene, but we should get going. It's not safe on the freeway," Hershel says, pushing his daughters to get into the cars. Brian frowns and whimpers when Mia takes his daughter from him.

"I've got to put her in her car seat," Mia says, frowning and glancing at Dom.

"Go ahead, Mia," Dom says, still kneeling at Brian's side.

"Dom," Brian whimpers, trying to reach for the baby.

"We'll find some place safe, and then you can have her back," Dom says, frowning as Brian cries.

"Once we're safe, you can tell us her name," Vince says, climbing into the back of the charger with Daryl to sit by the baby. After they all load up, they head in the opposite direction than the farm to get away from the herd. The first house they come across, they pull over and check it out. Once it's redeemed safe, they all head into the house to try and get some sleep. Hershel cleans Brian and the baby up while Carol and Mia make everyone something to eat.

"Can I hold her now?" Brian asks from his seat on the couch.

"Let's get you a little more comfortable first," Dom says, sitting in the corner of the couch while Vince helps Brian turn to rest against Dom's chest and put his feet up on the couch.

"Here ya go," Daryl says, picking up the baby and bringing her over.

"I've got a bottle ready for her," Maggie says, handing Brian the bottle once he has the baby positioned right in his arms.

"Wha ya namin her?" Merle asks, holding Letty close from their spot on the floor.

"We never really talked about girl names," Brian says, holding his baby close.

"How about Spero?" Dom asks, softly running his finger over the baby's head.

"What does that mean?" Daryl asks, curling into Vince's side. Vince pulls him over to sit on the other couch and holds him close as Daryl practically crawls into his lap.

"It's Latin for hope," Hershel says, smiling at everyone.

"It's perfect," Brian says, holding Spero Toretto close.


	10. Chapter 10

After they all recovered from the shock and got well rested, Rick get out the maps and looked them over.

"We need to find somewhere we can stay permanently. It won't be safe traveling with a baby and eventually two," Rick says, looking at Lori, who's sleeping after morning sickness.

"I agree with Rick. It's too dangerous to stay out in the open," Dom says, taking a sleeping baby from a sleeping Brian and putting her in her car seat.

"Where would be safe though? We had thought the farm was safe," Hershel says, looking over the map.

"It needs to be somewhere with stone or brick walls," Dom says, looking at the map as well.

"How about the prison? It's got stone walls fifteen feet tall and only one gate otherwise," Hershel says, pointing to a spot on the map.

"How is it built?" Rick asks, noticing Dom tense up.

"Once inside the gate, there is an open yard with a drive to a fence surrounding the actual cell block," Hershel says, also noticing Dom tense.

"I don't like the thought either, Dom, but it would be safe for Brian, for Spero, for our family," Vince says from his spot on the floor with Daryl curled into him.

"Is there something you didn't tell is?" Rick asks, his hand going to his gun on his hip.

"I made a mistake and already paid for it. I swore I would never go to prison again," Dom says, tensing and stepping in front of Brian.

"What did you do?" Hershel says, stepping in front of Rick.

"I nearly beat a man to death," Dom says. Holding his hands out at his sides.

"Why?" Hershel says, keeping an eye on Rick.

"He killed my father and got away with it," Dom says, frowning as Spero starts crying.

"Our father used to race circuit. The man spun him into the wall. He never had a chance to get out before the car exploded," Mia says, picking Spero up and rocking her.

"We've all made mistakes, Rick," Hershel says, moving to check on Lori, who starts whimpering in her sleep.

"Is she okay?" Rick asks, forgetting Dom and moving to his wife's side.

"She's just having a nightmare," Hershel says, moving away.

"We should check the prison out," Dom says, sitting next to Brian, who was starting to wake up.

"Prison?" Brian mumbles, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"It's got a large stone wall surrounding it," Dom explains, running his fingers through Brian's hair.

"What if it's overrun?" Brian asks, taking a fussy Spero from Mia. Dom chuckles when Mia glares at Brian for immediately getting Spero to stop crying.

"If we can get into the yard, there's fence. We can close it and clean out the yard. Afterwards, we can slowly clear out the cell blocks," Rick says, watching Dom's interaction with Brian and hating himself for judging so quickly.

"When do we leave?" Dom asks, kissing Spero's forehead.

"We should let Lori sleep a little bit longer. She had a rough morning," Hershel says, helping Rick plan a route to the prison.

"How are you feeling, Bri?" Dom asks softly, running his fingers through Brian's hair again.

"I'm still really sore," Brian says. Trying to carefully shift into a more sitting position.

"That's to be expected," Dom says, helping Brian move.

"It's time to change the bandages," Mia says, walking over with fresh bandages.

"We should check the prison out," Brian says, wincing as Mia wipes the wound with an alcohol wipe before bandaging it. Once everyone is awake, they all eat before loading up into the cars. They drive close to the prison and are surprised to see the main gate is closed.

"How do we get in?" Glenn asks.

"We try to just open it. If it won't open, we'll climb it," Rick says, walking up to the fence with Hershel, Glenn, Daryl, Vince, Merle, and Dom.

"I don't see any walkers," Glenn says, looking around.

"I see some movement up in the main section. I would say the guards locked it down and then abandoned it," Rick says, testing the gate to fins it locked.

"Climbing it is going to draw any walkers right to us," Daryl says, looking around as Spero starts crying from the cars.

"The lil one is drawin 'em," Merle growls out as they all hear shuffling and moaning heading their way.

"It's also drawing them out here," Daryl says, shooting a walker getting close to the charger where Brian is trying to get Spero to quit crying. Dom quickly jogs over to the car to check on Brian, Hershel following him.

"I can't get her to stop," Brian says, eyes going wide as walkers pile up onto the gate of the prison.

"She's not ate in a while, but we don't have time to find the formula," Mia says, frowning as they hear resulting in the woods next to them.

"I can feed her," Lori says, smiling when Rick quickly moves to her side.

"Is that safe?" Brian asks, bouncing Spero.

"It is completely safe," Hershel says, helping Lori into the car as the rustling in the woods gets closer. Brian hands Spero to Lore and grabs his gun and knife from the glove box.

"Stay in the car, Bri," Dom says, checking his gun.

"You as well, Mia," Leon says, pushing Mia towards the driver seat.

"Jesse, get in the driver seat of the other car. If things get ugly, you and Mia are to get out of here," Rick says, making sure Brian, Mia, Lori, Carl, Carol, Beth, and Sophia are all in the two cars.

"We can't just leave you guys," Jesse says, looking about to cry.

"Yes, you can, and you will," Dom says. Kissing Brian's forehead and Spero's hand as Lori feeds her.

"Dom," Brian says, grabbing Dom's arm before he can shut the door.

"I love you, Bri," Dom says, kissing Brian before shutting the door and getting ready as the walkers break through the trees. There ends up being very few walkers and are quickly dispatched. They also quickly killed the ones at the gate of the prison.


	11. Chapter 11

It takes them a whole month to completely clear the prison, but once they do, they all get comfortable. There is the occasional walker at the gate, but they had found the keys and added metal plates to cover the gaps and make it safer. They raided all the local towns and houses and managed to make a large stock pile of food, baby stuff, and anything else they could ever need. Lori had her baby but ended up dying in the process. As the years go by, there seems to be fewer and fewer walkers, but the group stays right where they are, perfectly content with their place.


End file.
